Trickstar
"Trickstar" is an archetype of female LIGHT Fairy monsters used by Skye Zaizen in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime, which debuted in the OCG and TCG with Code of the Duelist. Appearance Design with "Trickstar Holly Angel", "Lilybell" and "Lycoris in the anime.]] The "Trickstar" monsters are based on Japanese idols. All of the members shown so far are females dressing in colorful attires with a few pairs of insect-like wings, glassy eyes, a tattoo of varying shape on their faces, headphones over their ears, and holding an unique object in their respective artworks. Their skirt designs resemble the petal of each flowers they're named after. The Main Deck monsters have an appearance of teenage girls, while the Link Monsters appear as young women. The monster "Dark Angel", although not being an official member of this archetype, has a similar design to the rest of the "Trickstar" monsters and was also used by Aoi in the anime once. Etymology Trickstar is a portmanteau of the words "Trick" and "Star" while also playing on the word "Trickster". The members of this archetype are named after various flowers. In addition, all the Link Monsters' names released so far also contain religious or mythological motif. Members Main Deck Extra Deck Support Playing style The primary strategy of a "Trickstar" Deck is dealing small amounts of effect damage, usually 200 damage. In the case of the Main Deck cards, this effect is triggered according to the opponent's actions, as follows: This archetype's secondary strategy is to disrupt your opponent's plays to prevent them from mounting a comeback. "Light Stage" can lock down their Set Spells and Traps for a turn before forcing a "use it or lose it" scenario. "Trickstar Reincarnation" banishes the opponent's entire hand and lets them draw an equal number of new cards for them (which can also deal significant burn damage off of the effect of "Lycoris"), eliminating the benefit of search cards and cards that activate in the Graveyard. "Holly Angel" prevents "Trickstar" monsters in her Link Points from being destroyed. "Lycoris" can return "Trickstar" monsters from the field to the hand to avoid other removal effects. To help facilitate the above strategies, "Trickstars" have immense searching and reviving power. "Light Stage" can search any of the "Trickstar" monsters on activation. "Candina" can search any "Trickstar" card, including herself, when Normal Summoned. This will often be "Lilybell," which you can then Special Summon, allowing you to promptly Link Summon "Holly Angel" or attack directly with "Lilybell" via its effect to recover a "Trickstar" card from the Graveyard. "Lycoris" can return "Candina" to your hand to allow you to Summon her and search again. "Reincarnation" can be banished from the Graveyard to Special Summon a "Trickstar" from the Graveyard. Weaknesses * As an Effect Damage-based deck, cards that either prevent/redirect Effect Damage or benefit from it, such as "Number 14: Greedy Sarameya" and "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons", pose big threats to it. Anti-LIGHT cards such as "Light-Imprisoning Mirror" and "Ally of Justice" cards can also cripple this deck ** However, unlike other Effect Damage based decks, one-time damage prevention is far less of a hindrance. * As a deck built upon Chain Links, it's very prone to Chain Effects or Effects that affect the entire Chain Link. Because of this, Chain Burn decks utitlizing cards like "Accumulated Fortune", "Miraculous Rebirth", and "Vanity's Call" can quickly cause the Deck to fall to pieces. * A general weakness against LIGHT anti-support, such as "Ally of Justice" monsters or "Light-Imprisoning Mirror". Official Decklists References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes